khanpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode
Revival of Chaos Through out human existence, man have always battled evil, plagued by sinister influence and the urge to dominate and conquer have overshadowed the goodness and the pure heart where breathing time can be enjoyed with only a dream in sleep. The evil and the dark side drives the inner most heart of a man, war. The ravaging beast, a monster, massacre entire family and kingdom. To dominate and conquer other man simply a way of life. The one who points out that not all those who wander are lost, A human named Gajser was born in the table lands of Northern plateau. Gajser was orphaned, like all others who are born, sees those eyes of a man seeing only the reflection of themselves, despair. Man fought in battles, and won and lost conquered and conquer. Gajser became a telling force in society where one would hope for a hero. He forged battle field to take the heart of armies into his submission. He rallied fellow arms to perilous battles and desperate to complete his goal of uniting the people of his hope. The inhabitants were driven to the open country and defeated while the rest of the pillage continued. Gajser conquered all of the lands and dominions and united as one. He was declared Khan, "Universal Ruler" of the Karipat nation, meaning "everlasting peace". Many years of his reign and prosperity, Gajser became what he had fought for. He became absolute tyrant of Karipat by killing anyone - enemy or ally - who had even the possibility of challenging him. Not holding foot to its meaning, Karipat soon became a place where violence and revolt became rampant. Gajser had little hope that his vast conquests would remain intact. Many years of his reign and prosperity, Gajser became what he had fought against. He became absolute tyrant of Karipat by killing anyone - enemy or ally - who had even the possibility of challenging him. Not holding foot to its meaning, Karipat soon became a place where violence and revolt became rampant. Gajser had little hope that his vast conquests would remain intact. Small group started a revolt against him. These men were abused and sequestered by the Gajser regime. A regime that started as a peaceful unification and now an atrocious absolutism which Gajser has turned into. These men left the smoking ruins of the small battle field where they were victorious and were now planning to face Gajser and his armies. Over Run by Darkness The night following the gathering, the defender of the people, made a sortie from the citadel and had the fortune to break through the Gajser's army, thus saving themselves. At daybreak the citadel was attacked simultaneously on all sides from the brilliant battle tactics from Gajser armies. That struggle lasted till the evening, when one storming party burst in, and the stronghold was taken. Many of the defenders took refuge in a mosque and fought with desperation. The mosque was fired then, and most were burned to death in it. The eight heroes who had yielded on dusk, that is the first day of fighting, came to resecue those were left and started a battle against the vast armies. Of those eight heroes, an unknown monk, a friar they call him Knight of God, an Angel of Guardian. The Necromancer brought along Golem and they both fought along the frontlines. Glacier Striker, a hypnotizer also joined in the battle. When vast numbers of the Gajser armies had been defeated, it appeared those eight heroes' victory was eminent. A Black Knight, a lieutenant of Gajser led the charge for what could only be the last foothold of their empire. Along with their elite army all was wavering like two even scales of balance when eight heroes came with new forces at the perilous moment and gave greater weight to their side. Just after sunset the Gajser force broke and fled. Gajser and the Black Knight were no where to be found. After the battle that had defeated the vast Gajser empire, the people of Karipat all fought for lands and places for themselves. Those eight heroes became a legend and no one had any recollection of their whereabouts. Arrangement of Counter Attack Throughout history the steppes have always been a stage for continuous struggle between various nomadic groups. As time passed certain groups were able to rise and gain mastery over the others. However, few have ever been able to create a lasting empire. After Gajser